Together
by seriikuro
Summary: Sir Aaron leaves to save the kingdom. No one knows his plan, not the queen, not Lucario, no one. Well, almost no one... Takes place in the eighth movie, Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. For KuroTenshiAkuma!


Haha, so recently, I've found a friend on fanfiction who loves Sir Aaron along with Jackie. C'mon people, show the love for these characters! They may only be side characters, but their important! (And very shmexy XD *is shot*) Dedicated to** KuroTenshiAkuma!**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

><p>"I will not flee when the armies attack. My fate will be the same as the rest of the kingdom," a tall beautiful woman said sternly. Her blond hair cascaded down her back in an elegant matter as she surveyed the huge scenery in front of her.<p>

"But your highness," the man next to her protested. "There will be no survivors..."

The queen didn't do anything, except for keeping her eyes on the distance. The man looked down before raising his staff. A cry was heard, and the beat of flapping wings shortly followed. A huge bird had just appeared out of the clouds, a beautiful brown and red mane fluttered in the wind.

On the roof of this enchanted kingdom sat a girl with piercing green eyes. She stared at the man intently, questioning his action. Only when the man jumped off of the balcony and onto the bird did she realize his intentions. She rose, her long dark teal hair slightly swaying in the breeze. She jumped off of the roof and landed next to the queen.

"What does he mean to do?" the queen asked.

"I'm sorry, but I myself am clueless," she replied. But that was a lie, and she knew it.

"Skye, you and I both know that's not true. You know what he's up to."

"What makes you say that Queen Rin?" Skye asked.

"Because," she began, diverting her green eyes from the scenery. "You are the only other person who knows him best."

Skye looked down at this.

"I don't understand what Sir Aaron is going to try to do, but I do understand that you know what it is, and what the effects of it will be."

"Your highness-"

"Go. If you need to help him, go. I'll be fine Skye."

She looked up at her and nodded before sticking two fingers in her mouth and whistling, ever so softly. As the cry of a dragon was heard, she jumped off of the balcony. A green creature caught her as she fell. Skye slightly kneeled over, her bare fingers lightly gripping the pokemon's neck.

"C'mon Flygon, we've got to go to him, fast," she whispered.

With one more cry, Flygon sped up and entered the clouds. Skye couldn't see a thing in the condensation. She lightly tapped Flygon once and he instantly dropped down like a rocket. Once out of the cloud, he unfurled his wings and caught the updraft.

"Ska!"

Skye narrowed her eyes as one of Flygon's wings got hit by a Skarmory's steel wing. Flygon cried out at the impact and fell a few feet, but he quickly gathered himself and shot a hyperbeam at the small flock, sending a few down. Skye quickly scanned the area, her eyes darting from one small movement to another.

"Flygon, lower," she ordered.

The pokemon complied and fell a few more feet. She had seen him, but she was too late. She'd arrived just in time to see Aaron trap his companion. She sighed.

_Even Lucario..._ she thought. _I've got to hurry._

As if sensing her urgency, Flygon flew even faster. Going through the fog was just like going through a cloud, barely visible. Suddenly, Flygon jerked to the right. If her grip on his neck wasn't so tight, then Skye would've fallen off. Little by little, the fog cleared up, only to reveal that they had made it to a huge, ancient tree.

"Land the minute you see his Pigeot," she told him.

Flygon flew down and landed, already spotting the pokemon. She jumped off of the pokemon's back and patted its head. "Thank you, for everything Flygon. I'll never forget you."

The pokemon nudged its head against her hand affectionately. She smiled sadly at him then turned around, heading into the opening of the tree. Once inside, Skye broke into a run. _I've got to pick up speed. Who knows how far he's gotten already? If I'm too late..._

Skye quickly shook that thought out of her head and focused on going the right way. The tree was like a labyrinth, so many twists and turns, so easy to get lost, yet one path to get to where you wanted to. Before she knew it, Skye emerged into a huge spacious room. Blue crystals sprouted from the floor, the walls were red, despite being part of the tree. She bent over and caught her breath. _He's not here yet, good..._

Skye walked over to the wall and leaned against it, closing her eyes, focusing on her surroundings. Memories flashed in her mind as she waited. Footsteps echoed in the cave as he arrived.

"The queen, Lucario, not even me. You didn't tell anyone," she said, breaking the small silence.

Sir Aaron quickly turned to his right where Skye leaned against the wall startled. "How did you...?"

"I know you better than you think Aaron," Skye replied opening her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew you'd want to come," he answered looking down.

"So? I've always gone with you on your little adventures. Ever since our childhood, remember?"

Aaron chuckled as she walked over, recalling that memory. "The fake treasure our parents hid."

Skye nodded. "All of these years, but why now? Why is it that you hide this one? It's possibly the greatest one of them all."

"Because I knew I wouldn't end up going back. If that was the case, I knew you'd want to help, so I didn't tell you, or anyone. Lucario would want to help as well, and I couldn't let him help me with this, same for you."

"Then that was a waste in a way, wasn't it?" She smirked. "I knew and came anyway. You can't forbid me from helping you Aaron. It's my choice."

"You know the price for this Skye," he told her.

She smiled at him. "You know I don't care. I'm not going to let you go through this alone."

Aaron looked at Skye and smiled as well. He took off one of his gloves and gave it to her. "I know you won't."

This cute moment was interrupted as a huge bird came in and transformed. A small pink pokemon slowly floated down.

"Mew..." Skye breathed putting on the glove.

"I understand that you and this tree are one," Aaron began. "Please, take the power of our aura and save the kingdom."

Mew nodded weakly.

Aaron interlocked his fingers with Skye's as they both raised their hands. "Except the aura!" they both cried as a small blue orb appeared in both of their gloved hands.

_I'm not going to let you go through this alone,_ Skye thought. _Whatever happens to you, happens to me._

The orbs grew bigger and merged into one. Skye's grip on his hand tightened as an electric pain coursed through them. No matter what, she still kept the flow going and amped it up a bit.

Mew took in this power and before they knew it, the whole room was flooded with a white light. Skye staggered a bit. In this blinding light, her balance was way off. If Aaron hadn't caught her, she would've been on the ground by now. Finally, the light died down. The tree's walls weren't red anymore; they were a teal to green color. The electric pain still coursed through the two. Skye had finally regained her balance. She and Aaron made slowly made their way over to a huge crystal. Being weak from the action they just did, they sat down. Skye rested her head on his shoulder, wincing from the pain.

"Thank you," Aaron managed to say.

"For what?" Skye asked, almost whispered.

"For not letting me go through this alone."

Skye smiled slightly at what he said and the fact that they were still holding hands. "You know I wouldn't ever let that happen. If you were going to die... I'd die with you."

Aaron smiled and rested his head on hers, slowly closing his eyes as the pain became almost unbearable.

Skye closed her eyes, her breathing slowing down. _'I'm dying, but at least I'm dying with you,' _she thought. _'Either way, alive or dead, we'd still be together...'_

* * *

><p>How was it? Review please! <em><br>_


End file.
